New Year's Love
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A chance meeting at the temple leads to love. ItaSaku Non-massacure AU


**I do not own Naruto okay? This was originally written for the ItachiSakuraForever New Year's/Christmas contest. I just came up with this as a little fluff so let me know what you think. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Have a happy new year Miss Haruno!" The hospital clerk said as Sakura headed out of the hospital to go home.

"Have a happy new year as well Ayuma!" Sakura said as she waved at the clerk and started to head to walk out the door. It was almost New Year's and she was anxious for the first temple visit of the year. It was raining out and she was most likely going to be alone up at the temple. Sakura wanted more than anything for a little bit of peace and quiet at the temple to think about how she was going to have the New Year turn out for her. Most of the time at New Year's there were a lot of people, making it very busy. Sakura wanted to have some peace when it came to the reflection for the New Year. Her relationship with Sasuke had just ended after two years of dating. For some reason beyond her, Sasuke could not just take the fact Sakura was moving up in the hospital and medic community and proving herself and her skills. At the break up Sakura just guessed it was stress of the sibling rivalry Sasuke had with Itachi got to him deeply and much to her disappointment, he wasn't strong enough to put that aside when it came to their relationship.

She then walked into the local coffee shop, hoping to be able to warm up. This rain was not warm enough to be refreshing but not quite cold enough to freeze. She pulled back the curtain and sat down at the counter.

"Need a warm tea Miss Haruno?" The owner of the café said as Sakura sat down at the counter.

"Yes please!" Sakura said as she wiped off the cold rain from her forehead.

"Here is your usual, green tea with honey." Hatori, the café owner said.

"Thank you so much Hatori-san!" Sakura said as she put the cup of hot tea to her lips.

The curtain then rustled again and a man walked in and sat at the table at the other corner of the café. He sat down and sighed. _That man sounds awfully familiar. _Sakura thought as she looked at the man at the corner of her eye. _He looks awfully familiar too_ Sakura thought to herself. While trying to place the man she knew from somewhere, the owner of the café caught Sakura's attention back again.

"So, Miss Haruno, how was your day at the hospital?" Hatori asked wiping down the counter.

"Fine, just fine. Rather boring though. Most all of my patients had only minor training injuries. I think that does get boring after a while but yet it is not as stressful as the battle injuries. I mean normally I see sprains and stuff but battle injuries you see broken bones poisoning and deep kunai wounds and such all in one patient. "Sakura said as she sipped some more tea.

"You know I actually met my wife that way in the Second Shinobi War."

"Really?" Sakura asked looking up rather intrigued.

"Yeah, she was my patient and I treated her. It was magical." Hatori said. "When we retired we decided to open this shop."

"Fascinating story." Sakura said as she felt her stomach growl. _I think I will have to order some sweet rolls._ She thought as she looked around towards the mystery man in the corner.

"One order of sweet rolls!" Sakura said at the same time as the man.

"Why does that guy sound so familiar!" Sakura said frustrated.

"Oh him?" Hatori said looking over at the man. "You may have seen him before; I mean he is another regular." Steering the conversation away from Sakura's frustration he asked her another question, "Any New Year's plans?"

"I am going to the temple tonight." Sakura said as Hatori placed her sweet rolls in front of her on the counter.

"Why now at this time in all this rain?" Hatori asked.

"For some peace and quiet. I have a lot of things to think about in this New Year." Sakura said as she bit down on one of the sweet rolls.

While Sakura was eating her sweet roll, she began pondering what she was going to do in this New Year. Sakura was to be given an opportunity to be a joinin with rumors of an ANBU medic position opening up. She had to decide if she wanted to see more action or stay in the hospital. Also she had to determine how her relationships would go. Naruto was trying to court Sakura more than ever even though she was not ready for a relationship yet after her break up with Sasuke. Tsunade was also suggesting that Sakura could also become a sensei to new genin. From her talks with Tenten and Hinata who were trying to become senseis themselves, it was a good choice for a career and it was never boring. Between her career and her love life this coming year was going to be an interesting war. Before she finished her sweet rolls, the man in the corner got a take-out bag and put his sweet rolls and left.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha manor, Itachi had come home from Hatori's tea shop with a take-out bag of sweet rolls. He knew the time was close for his mother's famous New Year's buckwheat noodles and even though he was a jonin and captain of the ANBU he knew better than to show up late to Uchiha Mikoto's New Year's dinner. His mother was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the holidays.

"Oh! Ni-san!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi opened the door. "You best put those sweet rolls in your room. Mother is almost done with New Year's dinner and she will not let you eat those before supper."

Itachi gulped. Sasuke was right. "Tell mother I am in the restroom!" Itachi said as he headed to his room and put his sweet rolls up before his mother found out he nearly spoiled his New Year's buckwheat noodles.

Uchiha Fugaku headed up to the foyer to the Uchiha manor. "Where is your elder brother?" he asked of Sasuke. "Your mother is almost done with New Year's Supper."

Automatically Sasuke said. "Itachi is in the bathroom!"

"No worries Father, I am here!" Itachi said.

"Good to see you here. You know how your mother is at New Year's." Fugaku said. "It means so much to her.

"I know." Itachi said as he walked with his father and brother into the dining room. They found everyone's buckwheat noodles and food for New Year's already set. Mikoto was sitting at the table with a smile that sent a chill down the Uchiha men's spines. However after having to look after three Uchiha men made Mikoto an efficient homemaker with the demeanor of a drill instructor.

"My favorite boys!" Mikoto said. "Have a happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Fugaku said.

"Happy New Year" Sasuke said.

"Happy New Year" Itachi said as the Uchiha men sat down.

As he sat down, Itachi picked up the bottle of soy sauce and put some on the buckwheat noodles. He then picked up some of the noodles in his mouth. Noticing his mother's looks, he stared intently and deliberately at the noodles, trying to avoid her gaze. This coming June he would be turning 25 and his mother was getting onto him to settle down and give her some grandchildren. That was a proposition that scared him more than any S-ranked ANBU mission ever could.

"So, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked being one of the few women Itachi would let call him 'Itachi-kun'. "Have you met any good girls lately?" She then looked towards him.

_I do want to that pink haired girl at the café but I cannot let mother know that._ Itachi thought as he looked at his mother's hopeful gaze. "That will be something I have to pray about at the shrine later." Itachi said trying to drop a hint to his mother that that was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "When are you going to the shrine?" He asked.

"Tonight." Itachi said looking at Sasuke who seemed to want to go with him. "Alone." He added showing his Sharingan to Sasuke to show he was serious.

Sensing the conversation was becoming awkward yet gain Fugkau asked his son, "Why so soon, son?" He knew Mikoto and Sasuke would make things awkward if they had a chance.

"I have a mission soon after the new year I have to be ready for." Itachi said. "I also would like some peace and quiet to think."

"Okay." Sasuke said as he took a gulp of his tea.

"This is delicious mother. May I be excused?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. Have a happy New Year." Mikoto said.

After the dinner, Itachi got his bag of sweet rolls and headed to the temple. He need some peace and quiet to think and pray for the New Year. Itachi could not stand being at the temple at New Year's when everyone else was. Thinking was just impossible. One of the things he was thinking of asking that pink haired girl at the Tea Shop but he thought it would be too soon to ask a girl who reminded him of Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. Also he could actually enjoy his sweet rolls without people annoying him. As he walked up to the steps to the temple, he saw the same pink haired girl that was out at Hatori's café that he was thinking of asking out. Upon a closer look at her, he confirmed that she was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend Sakura Haruno. She did get along well with him, so he figured he would talk to the only other shinobi in Konoha who was here alone.

"Hello!" Itachi said waving his hand at Sakura.

"Oh hi!" Sakura said turning around to wave at Itachi. "How are you? You out here for New Year's too?"

"Oh I am fine." Itachi said. "I thought I was the only person in Konoha who would come up here for New Year's."

"It's perfect if you want to think in peace and quiet." Sakura said. She then remembered that Itachi was ANBU and could tell her about the new ANBU Medic position. "Someone was telling me about an opening for an ANBU Medic. What is that like?"

"You have to be cross trained in another specialty." Itachi said. "Nature of the missions necessitates this you know."

"Ah." Sakura said. "I needed someone I know in ANBU to tell me about it." She smiled at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and sat next to her at the temple. He opened the bag of sweet rolls and bit into one. His sweet tooth was not as strong as he thought it was. "I noticed you ordered sweet rolls at Hatori's café." Itachi said sitting closer to Sakura. He then placed the bag of sweet rolls on her lap. "Do you want some? I ate too many buckwheat noodles at my mother's New Year's dinner. I figured you would like them."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she bit down on one of the rolls. "Hatori makes some of the best sweet rolls."

"I know." Itachi said. "That's why I love getting sweet rolls from there. Do you mind me asking why you broke up with Sasuke?" He asked moving closer to Sakura putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I don't mind. Sasuke could not take that I would have a chance to make Jonin before him. I was not about to be chunin until he became jonin." Sakura said. "I thought I told him many times medics need more knowledge and move up in rank faster than police." She sighed. "Sorry if that offends you in any way."

"It doesn't offend me." Itachi said. "Sasuke has always been my foolish little brother. Especially with girls. He never knew what he was losing." He whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You have been there many times that I liked being around you more than Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

"I had a feeling." Itachi said with a smile. He knew he was falling in love with Sakura, but she was falling for him too. "I hope this is not too abrupt…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Just then Itachi bent down and placed his lips on Sakura's and kissed her deeply. Sakura then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to him. Before this she had only thought of Itachi as a friend at best, now she was feeling a passion for him she never had before. Yet somehow even when she was dating, Sasuke, Itachi was the one that she felt more comfortable with and could get along with better. Until now she had never considered dating him, but Sakura knew she could be safe with him and date Itachi. Somehow with Itachi, this kiss felt right.

"I think I love you Sakura-chan." Itachi said gazing into Sakura's green eyes.

"I think I love you too Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled as she kissed him back. "And you are the only guy who can call me Sakura-chan."

"That's good. You know besides my mother, you are the only woman who can call me Itachi-kun?" Itachi said.

"Perfect." Sakura said as she kissed him back.

**Well how was that? Sweet? Corny? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. I don't know unless you review so take the time to do so. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**AKA**

**Realm.**


End file.
